


Your Electric Drone in the Limelight

by Longanimals



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Transformation, Ball Massage, Biting, Blind Character, Blow Jobs, Bunny Boy, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Furry, Girl Penis, Glasses, Horns, Interspecies Sex, Loss of Virginity, Physical Disability, Rimming, Scents & Smells, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Transformation, Twinks, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: John loses a bet to Dave and has to wear a bunny outfit for Halloween. However, he made a mistake while alchemizing the ears and got transformed into a bunny boy, exponentially increasing his libido. He goes to Terezi for help, but she claims it's more important to clear his mind of any sexual thoughts before they figure out a solution. Commissioned by anonymous.
Relationships: John Egbert/Terezi Pyrope
Kudos: 18





	Your Electric Drone in the Limelight

John double checks to make sure that all of the equipment is in its right place. He lost a bet with Dave, and now he has to wear a bunny outfit for his costume at the Halloween party this year. _”You get the ears, I’ll get the fishnets and all the other shit”_ Dave’s voice rings out in his head. He curses himself under his breath. Why, oh why, did he ever bet on Jenga with Dave, crowned Jenga king of the universe?!

He presses the button on the Alchemiter and sighs. Despite how much he’s had to do it over the past few years, alchemy has always been a crapshoot simply because of how backwards and convoluted it is, much like everything else in Sburb. The machine whirs for a few seconds before a headband sporting a pair of white bunny ears materializes on the platform. He picks them up and puts them on to make sure that they fit. They snugly squeeze his head, positioning them so that they don’t fall off. He looks up and sighs when he sees them drooping slightly, serving as a constant reminder of his shamefully lackluster Jenga skills.

Figuring that he’s done his part for the time being, he grabs one of the ears and tries to pull them off. However, it doesn’t give. He traces his fingers along his temples to see if the headband got stuck on something, but is incredibly shocked when he feels that the stiff U of plastic is gone. It isn’t just being obscured by his hair, it just straight up _vanished_.

“Goddammit! Did I fuck up on the alchemy so bad that I have permanent bunny ears now?!” he shouts to nobody in particular.

However, things are only just beginning. A harsh tingling feeling courses throughout his entire body. He holds his hands out in front of him and sees that his arms are rapidly sprouting a coat of soft, white fur. Trying his best not to panic, he lifts his shirt and sees that his belly is also being covered in the weird hair. After a minute or so, the tingling finally stops, and John is left with a new coating of inch-thick white fur. Before he’s even begun to comprehend the situation that he’s in, it gets worse. His face tingles, though he can’t see what’s happening to it, and a rush of pins and needles floods over the rest of his body once again. However, this time it seems to be affecting the structure of his body rather than just being skin deep. His thighs and ass widen to a pleasingly plump size while the bone structure of his hips expands to be a bit more girly, giving him a rather bottom heavy figure. He feels something else growing near his ass. He turns around and pulls the waist of his pants out slightly. A white cotton tail is placed right on above his asscrack.

“What the fuc-Eek!” His voice cracks. It sounds about an octave higher than it usually is. _What the fuck?! It’s like I’m actually turning into some kind of rabbit...person!_ he thinks to himself.

The final effect of whatever bizarre transformation he just underwent isn’t something like his physical appearance. He suddenly feels a lot… _hornier_. Like he just wants to do nothing but jerk off for the rest of his life.

He shakes his head. There are much bigger problems at hand than sex! “This isn’t happening...I need to find someone to help me…” he squeaks in a slightly more literal manner.

John walks into his house. Each step is a challenge as he tries to get accustomed to his new form. Despite all the fur and fat that’s been added to him, his body feels as light as a feather. His feet feel like coiled springs, and getting used to the newfound jumping potential in them is a steep learning curve that he doesn’t have time to conquer, nor does he want to.

He bumbles around between rooms, trying to find anybody that won’t be a complete asshole to him. Thankfully, the first person he sees is Terezi, who’s pointing her cane at one of her dolls and mumbling to herself.

“...After much deliberation, the prosecution has found you guilty of dumbassery in the first degree. How do you plead, Senator Lemonsnout?” she says in an accusatory tone.

“Hey! Terezi! I need your help with something!” John shouts, waving his arms.

She lifts her head and sniffs the air. “Who are you? You don’t sound or smell like anyone I know.”

“It’s me, John! Look, I kinda made a big mistake while alchemizing something and I got turned into a rabbit.”

Her eyebrows raise in shock. “How the hell did you manage to do that?!”

“I don’t know! Can you please help me?”

She holds her cane out in front of her and approaches John. She takes a few more testing sniffs as well as a lick, though she makes a _*Blegh!*_ sound when her tongue touches his fur.

“Well, your clothes certainly smell like John’s,” she asserts, standing up straight. “And unless you’re pulling a really complicated and tasteless prank on me, you’ve actually turned into a rabbit.”

John lets out a relieved sigh. It makes him happy that she actually believed him; almost all of the other people in the house would just laugh at him and make sure he never lived it down.

“But I also smell something else. John, do you have an erection right now?” she asks bluntly.

“Wha-?! No I-” he starts to protest, but as soon as he looks down, he sees that she’s completely right. His pants have an undeniable tentpole in them, as well as a rather embarrassing dark spot at the peak of it.

“Don’t lie to me, John. I’m more accurate than 80% of polygraphs. The bigger question is: why the hell are you hard right now?! Did you really get off to me prosecuting Senator Lemonsnout?”

“No, no! Nothing like that! Ever since this transformation happened, I’ve just felt so unbearably horny! God, it’s so hard to think about anything that isn’t sex right now!” he says, rubbing his temples in distress.

Terezi cocks her head. While she is concerned about John’s well-being, she’s more concerned about whether or not this bunny transformation affected his entire body and about how easy it would be to find out.

“Just calm down, John. We’ll come up with a solution together, okay? But first, I think we should clear your head a bit,” she says, switching to a more seductive tone for the last sentence. She reaches forwards and gently traces her fingers along the underside of his bulge.

“T-Terezi?! What are you doing?!” he asks in confusion, but his protests are silenced when the troll wraps her hand around his bulge. A fresh batch of precum oozes out of his cock, despite the fact that he’s feeling her through two layers of clothes.

Taking his high-pitched moans as consent, Terezi kneels down and unzips his pants. As she slides them down his legs, his fur coating tickles her fingers, further solidifying to her that this isn’t a prank. His cock falls out and slaps against the grey skin of her forehead. She inhales deeply, imprinting his bestial musk into her memory bank of smells.

“Troll bulge, human dick, and now a rabbit penis. I’m a regular connoisseur!” she jokes, hinting at her past sexual experiences. Terezi seals her black-painted lips around the pinkish skin of his cock. It’s a strange mix between human and rabbit, sporting the usual shape of a human cock while keeping the red tint of a rabbit’s.

She pops the head into her mouth, and John lets out a pathetically high-pitched moan. Her black lips briefly twist into a devilish grin before reforming into an O shape. She seals her lips around the base of his crown, only keeping the tip inside, and sucks hard. She guzzles down the salty taste of his precum as it streams out of his cock at a steady rate, making him whimper and whine. Her hypersensitive tongue darts out and laps at the underside of his cock, memorizing the taste. While she slathers the sensitive veins protruding out from his skin in saliva, she lifts a hand and traces her fingers along his leg until she gets up to the meeting point of his thighs. She runs her fingers over his furry ballsack, massaging them with her palm while her teal-painted fingernails scratch ever so gently along his taint. Satisfied with how much she’s focused on his cockhead, she starts to bob her head up and down along his shaft, working her tongue against his skin as she goes with expert agility. Thanks to a combination of natural talent and skill that only comes through experience, Terezi is a master at sucking cocks, and John would usually consider himself lucky that he got the chance to experience it, but his mind is so clouded with lust that he can’t think of anything beyond the mind-numbing pleasure that’s right in front of him.

Terezi violently bobs her head back and forth along his cock, lips unconsciously moving so that not a single drop of saliva is wasted by drooling out of her mouth. Black smears start to appear as she goes faster along his spit-shined shaft, along with a black ring marking the fur at his base.

“Ah~! Ah~! Terezi! I’m gonna-! I’m gonna-!” he whimpers.

She knows what he’s trying to say before he even started the failed attempt at a warning, but she still finds his whines to be adorably arousing. She pulls her head about halfway back on his cock, keeping the crown and first few inches inside, perfectly positioned so that she can get a taste for his bunny boy cum. His body clenches and his ears straighten themselves to the point of complete rigidity. He blows his load inside of the troll's mouth, and all the muscles in his body instantly relax, his ears drooping and a relieved sigh escaping from his mouth. Terezi senses for when his orgasm passes and pulls her head off at that moment, leaving his cock to hang down towards the ground, saliva dripping off of it. She swirls his cum around in her mouth, letting the flavor of his bestial semen sink into her tongue and cheeks. Once she’s satisfied with her impression, she swallows.

“Ah! That was delicious!” she says contentedly. She reaches out and feels that John’s cock is still hard. Just one load is far from enough to satisfy his raving bestial lust. She traces her fingers along his body, only now noticing how much his hips and ass have increased in size. As she prods and examines his newfound girly figure, the bunny whimpers, his face flushing a muted pink behind his fur. His feminine body is screaming to Terezi to dominate him, and with the position he’s in, he will have no choice but to bend over and submit to her will.

“Well, you obviously aren’t finished yet,” she starts, her voice suddenly becoming sultry and seductive. She stands up, eye level with the tip of his bunny ears. “I’ll keep indulging you until your head is clear, but you have to follow my instructions, okay?” He nods eagerly, making his ears shake cutely. “Good~. Now, lay down on your back.”

The bunny boy complies, his heart pounding. Terezi spins around and takes off her clothes, revealing a throbbing grey-skinned cock and D-cup breasts, each capped with an inverted teal nipple. She squats down, filling John’s vision with the backsides of her meaty thighs, hanging ballsack and plush ass. She grabs his furry ankles and hoists his light body up, propping him up on his shoulders. His pulsing cock dangles down towards his face, just begging Terezi to suck it again. Eager to get started, she lowers herself down and plants her ass on his face, completely surrounding his head in grey assflesh and leaving his ears sticking out from the top. She grinds her hips against his face and leans forwards. She pops one of his furry balls into her mouth and buries her nose in his taint. While she gets to work on applying her expert tongue skills, she moves her right hand from his ankle and wraps it around his cock, gently stroking it and using his generous amounts of precum as lube. Due to the way that they’re positioned, it feels like she’s milking him, further adding to eroticism of the whole “animal” concept.

While she heaps pleasure onto John, she continues to drag her balls and asshole against his face. The thick musk of her crotch finally getting the better of him, John plants his hands on Terezi’s supple ass, steadying her in place. He sticks his tongue out and takes a testing lick of the troll’s backdoor. His eyes roll into the back of his head and he whines into her ass from how deliciously salty it tastes. He slathers her rim with saliva, sufficiently lubing her up before sliding his tongue inside. Terezi moans from the sudden stimulation, the vibrations of her voice tickling his balls. He retightens his grip on her ass and traces his tongue around the walls of her asshole at a greater ferocity.

Terezi starts to get sloppy in the best possible way. She pops his balls in her mouth at a steady, alternating pace, fiercely working her tongue around his taint, balls, and base of his cock. In stark contrast to her expert blowjob, she takes no care in making sure that her drool doesn’t spill; in fact, she encourages it. Her saliva slides down his balls and onto his shaft, which she uses as lube to jerk him off at a quicker pace. When she gets bored of this pattern, she pulls her mouth away from his balls, drawing a muffled whine from their owner. She licks her lips and opens her mouth before violently biting down on John’s inner thigh. He screams in placebo pain, but stops when he feels that Terezi has just as much control over her teeth as she does anything else in her mouth. She takes extra care to only pierce the very top layer of his skin, not drawing blood and causing just enough pain to show who’s in control but not enough pain to actually do any damage. All the while, she continues to furiously pump his cock, occasionally gathering some leftover saliva and applying a fresh coating of lube onto it.

John lets out a muffled moan into Terezi’s ass. She can feel based on the vibrations that it’s a higher pitch than usual, indicating that he’s about to cum. She removes her jagged teeth from his thigh and goes back to massaging his balls with her tongue. The movements of his tongue in her asshole have been much less consistent when compared to hers, a testament to how much even a little bit of pleasure can drive him wild. A high pitched whine escapes from his throat and he cums all over his tummy. The fur on his stomach mats in distinct, dark streaks as it drools down his torso and onto his narrow chest.

Terezi pulls her mouth away from his balls. She drags a finger along his belly, gathering up a serving of cum and popping it into her mouth. She grins and gives John’s opposite thigh one final nibble before releasing her grip on his ankles, causing his legs to fall to the floor with a loud _*thud!*_.

“That was fun, but you started teasing my ass and didn’t finish the job,” she says, grinding her wide hips against his face. “Since your tongue couldn’t cut it, I’m switching to the next option.”

As soon as the words exit her mouth, she twists her body around and sits on top of John’s thighs, frotting her cock against his. Cum and precum still leak steadily out of his shaft, not to mention the healthy coating of her saliva. She lifts her hips and lines up the crown of his cock with her asshole. Thanks to the makeshift lube already on his dick and her spit-slick asshole from John’s rimjob, she opens up without any problems and quickly swallows him up. They both moan, with John’s being at a much higher pitch than Terezi’s. She instinctively wraps a hand around her cock and starts stroking herself off as she lowers her hips down onto John’s thighs. Once she gets her asshole accustomed to the size and shape of his cock, she starts mercilessly riding it.

A lustful grin spreads across her face. The way the smooth walls of her asshole gently squeeze his cock drives him insane, and Terezi can’t get enough of his adorably pathetic whimpers and squeals. Her generous hips slam down onto his furry balls and thighs with a repeatedly soft _*pap! pap! pap!*_. Terezi temporarily removes her hand from her cock and leans forwards, putting her at eye level with John. Their glasses touch for a brief moment before the troll moves her head down to his neck and bites it with the same gentle force she used on his thighs. His voice devolves into a mindless cacophony of moans and whimpers. She doesn’t hold her out there for as long as she did when she bit his thighs, and soon puts herself back upright. Every collision of her ass against his thighs sends a ripple through her grey, stretchmarked flesh. Her tits swing up and down in time with her riding, and her hand immediately goes back to working her shaft.

“Ahn~! Terezi! Terezi!” he shouts, weakly placing his hands on your thighs.

She slams her hips down one final time, her hand jerking herself off as quickly as she can. John whines and cums inside her ass, filling her to the brim with his bunny boy cum. Terezi’s tongue slides out of her mouth and she lets out a lurid moan. Soon, her own orgasm comes shooting out of her cock. It travels a rather impressive distance, going so far as John’s glasses and painting everything in between with a streak of teal-tinted troll cum. Breathing heavily, she drags a finger along his chest, collecting a dollop of her cum and popping it into John’s mouth. She forces her entire finger in his mouth, basking in the smell of his glasses covered in her cum while having no choice but to slather her finger in saliva.

Once her sadistic pleasures are satisfied, she pulls her ass up and off of John’s cock. His cum oozes out of her backdoor and onto the floor in between his thighs. She takes a few wobbly steps and stands upright, placing her hands on her hips and towering over John. “Alright, it’s time to finally put that bunny butt of yours to use,” she states demandingly. “Bend over that and spread your ass,” she commands, pointing her finger.

John stands up and follows her finger to a table a few feet away. His heart pounding, he does as she orders, spreading his furry, feminine ass and waiting for her. She positions herself behind him, plopping her cock down on top of his asscheeks. John eeps when he feels just how big it is, and it finally dawns on him that within the next five minutes, his anal virginity will be gone.

She pulls her cock back just enough to reveal his pink, unspoiled asshole and spits in it. His asshole unconsciously winks and sucks the saliva right inside. Now that he has some lube in his tight femboy hole, Terezi grabs the sides of his girly hips and lines the crown of her cock up with his backdoor. John whimpers, further adding to the fire of Terezi’s sadistic lust. She pushes her tip inside of his ass, spreading his rim and forever robbing him of his purity. He screams as his asshole is forced open and unknown pleasures cascade into his mind. Terezi moans from how tightly his walls cramp down on her sensitive cockhead. Slowly, she pushes more and more of her length inside until she bottoms out, the skin of her hips and thighs touching against John’s fur. She spits again, adding another dose of lube into the mix and feeling it slide down her cock. Now that she’s decided that John is used to the size of her cock, she pulls out and starts vigorously slamming her ample hips against his. Her balls touch up against the bottom of John’s furry sack every time she bottoms out. The bunny boy goes from moaning to flat out _screaming_ as she fucks him.

“AH! TEREZI! FUCK ME, TEREZI!”

The troll spits in her hand before reaching around and jerking him off with the same milking motions that she used earlier. She moans from the odd sensation of John’s fur tickling her shaft as she pistons in and out of his ass. Her hips and hands not slowing down for a moment, she leans over and bites down on one of John’s bunny ears, digging her pointed teeth into the thin flesh with a little more force than she usually used with him. He moans sharply from the stinging pain, but it’s quickly drowned out by all of his other moans that come with the pleasure of getting fucked by Terezi. She releases her mouth’s grip, leaving distinct marks in a circular pattern in the shape of her mouth.

“I’m in control, got it, bunny bitch?” she whispers into one of his animalistic ears.

“Y-Yes! Yes!” he replies in between moans.

Terezi smiles and bites down on the other ear. Over the course of their little session, John has not only grown accustomed to the pain, he takes it in stride. The sweet stinging suffering from Terezi’s bite pushes him over the edge, and he soon cums all over the floor beneath him, with help from Terezi’s milking handjob. His screams reintensify for the duration of his orgasm, the troll relentlessly fucking his ass all the while. Grinning widely, she releases her mouth’s grip on his ear, leaving a slightly shallower mark compared to its brother and positioning her body upright. Furiously stroking his cock with one hand, she spanks his furry femboy ass with the other, tightening his ass even further on her cock and reminding him who’s boss. Due to his fur coating, her strikes don’t make the usual satisfying _*slap!*_ that she’s so used to, rather, it’s a more muted _*womp!*_.

The troll’s cock brushes past John’s prostate, making him shoot out a fresh load of bunny cum the very second that it does. Terezi grins and cups her hand underneath his dick, collecting his cum and letting it slide into her mouth. “Jeez, John! You’ve came five times and I’ve only came once!” she says teasingly.

“I’m...I’m sorry, Terezi!” he whimpers pathetically, still reeling from the throes of his orgasm.

She smiles and shakes her head, giving him another teasing spank. Her own orgasm is gradually approaching, though that doesn’t mean she’ll stop the “soft domme” act. She bites her lip and groans, hilting her cock inside him one final time. While her balls swing from the recoil of her motions, she cums deep into his bowels, marking him as her own. She removes her hand from his cock and pulls sharply on his cotton tail, turning every aspect of his bunny biology into an erogenous zone. John lets out another high pitched scream, thrashing from the pleasure while Terezi moans deeply, her mind crossing over into the thick, miasmic haze of her orgasm.

When she’s finished cumming, she lazily pulls out and spanks John’s ass one more time. Her cum oozes out of his ass, down his taint and dripping off of his balls onto the floor. He moans weakly and cums for a sixth time, adding a rather paltry load to the teal and white pool of their combined semen below them. Finally, his erection starts to go down, leaving John panting heavily with a spread asshole and bite marks all over his body.

Terezi sits down on a couch near them and wipes the sweat from her forehead. “So, is your head clear of any perverted thoughts?” she asks jokingly.

“Uhh-huhh…” John slurs, drooling onto the table he’s laying on.

The troll smiles wickedly. She fucked him completely senseless. His passes out right on top of the table, his cum-covered glasses askew. She giggles to herself and goes to her computer, getting to work on finding a way to reverse a transformation caused by alchemy.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
